DiNozzo
by Eternity Wing
Summary: The night before, he went to sleep on the sofa in his apartment theoretically he should have awakened tjere the next morning. He didn t. The past has returned to haunt him and he is at the mercy of those who want him dead...
1. Chapter 1

DiNozzo

The night before, he went to sleep on the sofa in his own apartment theoretically the next morning he should have awakened there. He didn`t.

His head throbbed like the harrowing hallowing howl of the lonely wolf desperate for company on the darkest of nights. His slender yet long clever fingers felt a warm sticky liquid on his face. He tried to open his eyes only to be met by the blackness of some coarse sand-paper like blindfold. He attempted to call out only to realise his voice would not obey him. He could smell the musky smell of cloth and the linger of blood mixed with a sprinkling of death. Where was he? What had happened? Who had kidnapped him? All he could do was listen...

The captor sat on a stool as quiet as carbon monoxide. He made as less movement than a still life painting. In his hand sat a small black Sig Sauer; the type used by several federal agencies; previously owned by his captive. He smiled, revenge would be sweet. His captive`s body lay on the ground as active as a banana in aerobics class. The bloodstained hedgehog swept the floor of dust. Slowly the captive began groaning in pain. The captor beamed; he would make this man pay for what he had done...

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," the captor said in a voice of honey masked evil." The paralyzing agent you were injected with should be beginning to wear off. You should be able to talk soon."

Tony stayed silent just to irritate his captor. He wondered who he had pissed off this time or if it was Mossad. They seemed the most likely candidates or it was Chip, the evil forensics assistant who tried to have him jailed for a murder he (tony) never committed, then again it could be Miss Benoi, the drug cartel, the CIA, an ex-flame or who knew? He wondered where he was being held and if Gibbs knew he was missing. Tony knew the minute Gibbs knew, Gibbs would begin looking and not give up till he was found.

"You will speak or I will put a bullet in your shoulder!"the captor roared in fury while jabbing the gun in to his captive`s scapula.

"What if I can`t speak because of the paralysis agent you injected?"Tony sarcastically asked.

He couldn`t fight back so he had to make do with pissing the guy off. He knew the voice was definitely an Israeli accent; Mossad then. Knowing the enemy was almost as bad as not knowing. It told you your fate and in his case death.

The captor became aggrivated "You and your foolish attitude DiNozzo. I have come to despise your name and to think a few years back we had never heard of each other."

"Well actually," Tony began in a smart alec voice, reserved for irritating those who were asking for it, "You had never heard of me; I still haven`t heard of you."

"I know," the captor replied with a twisted merriment, "but perhaps you have heard of my elder brother Michael currently six foot under because you murdered him."

The anger in the captor`s voice was escalating. Tony knew it wasn`t Mossad; they had politely accepted it was an accident which meant they didn`t want to believe it but were forced to accept it. It was Rivikin`s brother was rouge and hell-bent on revenge. Tony was fearful. He had a gut feeling that it wouldn`t end well.

"If I hadn`t fired my weapon, I would be dead and my boss would have killed him. I didn`t mean for it to end this way, I was not jealous of him and Ziva -she is just a colleague to me- and I did not go to Ziva`s house to kill him, I went there to speak to her," Tony explained barely pausing throughout his speech.

"I believe Mr Vance does not like getting his hands dirty and as for Gibbs, Ziva would have stopped him. He trusts her. I wanted justice and not even Mossad could bring it. So I`ve left to avenge my brother," the captor exclaimed. "Soon you will die and burn in hell. I hope all of sa..."

"Do me a favour and just shoot me," Tony interrupted."I`m being bored to death by the hell nonsense."

"That would be too easy, you`re death will be long slow and painful Mr DiNozzo. Be patient, everything will be revealed in due course."

Tony was deeply worried. What horrific fate awaited him? Could his boss save him? All he heard was the slamming and chink of a steel door and the twisted vengance laughter of a man who held Tony`s life in his hands. He was left in the darkness to ponder his fate...


	2. Sciuto

**Scuito**

She gazed at the evidence in frustration. There was a measly half a box. And it had told her nothing. They were trying to catch a phantom- a kidnapper who left no evidence. She was sure it couldn`t be the phantom she was tracking; that grisly killer had already murdered someone in the same age group as Tony. But who was it.

Abby tied her long ebony hair up into a pleat and turned the rock music up louder. Tony had been missing for a day now and there were no leads. If only she could find something! She hated to admit it but the abductor was smart; smarter than her. They had worn latex socks and dumped the cheap trainers at the door. They had carried Tony out in some form of bag; but they knew where all the security cameras were. They had left no evidence and evaded all eyes on that night. Tony was doomed.

She heard the light step of Gibbs exciting the elevator.

"Have you got anything Abs?"he impatiently asked.

She shook her head slowly and tears brimmed in her eyes. Next thing she knew she was hugging him and crying like a toddler.

"Don't worry," Gibbs softly muttered, "it isn't your fault."

His strong gentle arms cradled her gingerly. His tufty grey hair making her feel less miserable. She felt safe when he was there. Butt feeling safe wouldn't help Tony.

"But if I can't find something useful from the evidence, we won't find Tony," she replied her voice wet with sorrow.

Inside she was screaming at herself. There had to be something that she could do. She had to find Tony. She had to save him.

"Why don`t you go upstairs and help McGee and Ziva narrow down the list of enemies who may have abducted him, "Gibbs suggested.

Abby nodded and wiped her eyes of tears. It was all she could do...


	3. Rivikin: Peter

**Rivikin: Peter**

He watched his captive intently. This man had murdered his brother; his only family in the world. Michael had been more than a brother; he had been like a father. Their parents had died in an explosion when they were young. Michael his elder brother had looked after him and his sister. They had only each other. His sister, Mary, died of an infection when he was 15 she had been so young and so cruelly taken. If only he had driven faster that night to reach the hospital. But doing that would have meant he would have knocked those people over. It was a sturdy man with a mop of brown hair and his son. Both had pale skin. The boy couldn't have been much older than him. Peter always remembered the boy's expression as he passed; the two sapphire pearls thanking him for not running them over. If he had Mary would still be alive. But was that what she would have wanted; two dead so she could live. It didn't matter now; she had been dead for years. He had lost both his brother and his sister. If he could turn back time, he would save them both. Find DiNozzo and kill him before he murdered Michael, hit those two pedestrians so he would have arrived at the hospital sooner before the infection killed Mary.

He banished these thoughts from his head. His revenge had been granted and the murderer would be brought to justice. Rivikin walked away from the window and unlocked the door. He entered the room boldly a knife in his hand. Tony stared at him intently. The expression was like déjà vu; he had met him years before but when. It started torturing him, when had he met his brother's murderer before? Those blue eyes; the colour of sapphire... He tried to expel the thought but it kept on haunting him. It didn't matter though; this man would die to pay for his crimes. He took the knife and struck...


End file.
